


Always say no to garden-sex

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Flirting, Gardens, M/M, References to Mpreg, bagginshield, shirehusbands, thorin is an incurable flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin makws Bilbo an offer he doesn't want to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always say no to garden-sex

**Author's Note:**

> 25/30. Inspired by a lovely, warm summer day.

‘Thorin. NO,’ Bilbo said decisively and pushed his amorous dwarf away, slapping, but only lightly, at his grasping hands. The attention was all well and fine, welcome even, but _not_ _in_ _the garden_!

 

Thorin regarded him with a haughty expression on his face, hands crossed over his broad chest. He didn't look repentant in the slightest. ‘I seem to recall you telling me that bairns are made in the garden, or do I recall incorrectly?’

 

Bilbo went absolutely red in the face, he was sure by the burning of it alone, not helped by the buzzing and chirping mid summer day around them, snatches of conversation heard from somewhere not too far, the heat of the day making him a little woozy. There  _ was  _ a hedge, but Bilbo knew that Thorin knew well enough that neither of them were exactly  _ quiet _ during their amorous pursuits.

 

Thorin had taken advantage of Bilbo’s sudden lapse of concentration and had drawn him into his lap to kiss him silly, wetly and quite thoroughly. And oh, how much Bilbo really  _ did  _ enjoy it. 

 

But then Thorin’s hands were under his shirt against, big calloused fingers pressed against the small of his back and… 

 

‘Thorin…’

 

Thorin grinned at him, unrepentant, Bilbo was straddling his lap,  hands having found their way into Thorin’s thick mane of their own accord. ‘Yes, beloved?’ Thorin asked, voice a rumble, making Bilbo shiver.

 

‘Don’t stop…’

 

There were some things for which Bilbo would allow his reputation to be even more tarnished than it already was. Such as the remains of it were after him having gone off on An Adventure and having come back with a Dwarf for a husband in tow and letting Thorin ravish him in their garden at Bag End… well, Thorin usually got what he wanted. And their nearest neighbours got an earful and then some, even when they hadn't asked, that afternoon. 

 

And Thorin and Bilbo  _ got  _ more than they could have dared hope for, the following summer. 


End file.
